


A Thousand Years

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had memories of a life that wasn't his. He felt fear, panic, and heartache that he didn't know. And yet the images of blood and crying over dead bodies would not leave him. {OOC? AU/Time Warp thing. Eren/Levi.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

He had memories of a life that wasn't his.

He felt fear, panic, and heartache that he didn't know.

And yet the images of blood and crying over dead bodies would not leave him.

Every night they were there; like a friend who accompanies you home. And every night he got closer to seeing the face of this person.

The one who made him feel love he hadn't known was possible.

Which world was the dream? Could he chose? On one he was powerless, just a simple waiter. He listened to rich men bet their money around and their dainty wives gossip about the girl who hadn't shown up today.

On the other, he fought and he bled. He was one of many. Uniformed and ready to die. There were brilliant commanders who strategized perfectly and watched everyone who went to fight with them.

In this world, he felt cared for.

Then there were fleeting, broken images of loving this one person, this same man, who made his heart race. He longed to protect him and felt that he had several times in this dream world. He could feel these lips who also barked directions during the day; kissing him sweetly at night as he was held by a subordinate.

There were instincts that his body and muscle memory told him to follow. But how was he to do so? He seemed to love this man in the real world as well as his dreams, and he couldn't stop wanting him.

Tonight is no different. He works and smiles at people who piss him off, he pretends to care when the women tell him about their stupid ex boyfriends. His face is masking his true self and for just one moment... He wishes someone could break it. Make him be real. Take him from this and give him something to make him happy.

"Eren..?"

It is ordinary for customers to recognize him. He doesn't let it faze him and puts on his fake smile before turning to the voice. He is following procedure and asks if he has been helped; and greets him like one might a teacher they particularly didn't like. But before he can even grasp his words he is surprised to see the man staring at him with wide eyes.

His eyes are beautiful. Hell, his face is beautiful. And it strikes a chord in his body that he can't ignore. This man...

The customer stands and comes to grip his shoulders fearfully. As if this was going to turn out to be illusion. "Oh, God. Eren.."

His stomach churns. His body knows this touch and his ears know this voice.

"Ah..." He can't help but stare as it connects. Everything was real. The titans in his dreams and the sword fighting. All of it. It was real.

"Levi?"

The man's lips barely twitch. He looks surprised, and scared, and so happy. "Eren, I still.. Don't know what happened. But I have been looking for everyone. And I found them-Jean and Mikasa and..." His fingers twitch on the waiter's arms and their eyes meet hesitantly. "And you. I couldn't find you.."

He heard the rest of the sentence; the implied fear. "I have been here.. I couldn't remember any of it until now. I have had dreams, but.."

The shorter customer nods his head slowly and unsure. He must not have had the same thing.

The brunette can tell people are watching them, and it takes all his restraint to wait until they are in the backroom before Levi is suddenly latched to him in a suffocating hug. And the waiter laughs into his neck and hugs him back, as if his arms had been around this waist for all his life. "I can't believe it.." The Corporal is whispering. "I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily.. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"I don't know." Levi teases, trying to hide his sadness. "Have you?"

The taller man closes his eyes and ignores the question. He breathes this smell and it makes him remember all the words they have shared and all the touches he initiated. He can remember now. He remembers the fear every time Levi went on a mission without him. He knows all the things that made Levi act so different from normal, and he can play the scene of him comforting dying comrades.

"Levi.." He breathes. "Levi, I have missed you..."

Levi tched. "How do you think it was actually remembering everything?" His fingers cling to the shoulders he has his arms around. "It felt like I was dying again everyday I waited for you to show up.."

He can hear the held back tears. That was something that Levi always did. He remained strong so others would not lose hope.

Eren knew it was time for him to take his turn being weak. He tried to convey that it was okay, by grasping the waist in his palms and giving it a supporting squeeze.

"Eren, I'm not crying."

"I know."

Levi pushes his lips against Eren's neck, trembling and clenching his teeth. "I just...I lo-"

"I know. I'm not going anywhere, you don't need to say it yet, Levi."

And now he knows this has to be a dream. Love like this could never be possible.

The Corporal swallows uneasily. "You better keep your manners, even if we aren't in a war time anymore."

"Yes, Lance Corporal."

But as happy as he is, he decides he would chose this moment over anything else; dream or not, for a thousand years.


End file.
